


Jesse's Boy

by Prumery



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Multi, No Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 10:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8368150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prumery/pseuds/Prumery
Summary: Jesse is a lucky man, Lucio has gathered enough info on him to know. He’s lucky he’s alive half of the time, he’s lucky to be here because of his bounty.
He’s also lucky he has Hanzo Shimada. And he’s even more lucky to have Genji as well.
Lucio wishes the last part wasn’t something that made him want to stick himself under a rock and die.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I like Jesse with both Hanzo and Genji but not incest. And i also really like Gencio  
> fight me  
> i do waht i want

“Okay look, you just fold these two sides over, tuck it in and roll–”

“Okay, Eastwood this isn’t working.” Lucio dramatically threw his hands up in the air as Jesse laughed softly. It was late at night, way too late for any decent human being to be up. Lucio had been up making a new single, and Jesse was just… Well, he doesn’t exactly know why he’s up so late.

So Jesse decided to teach Lucio how to fold a burrito. Lucio had traveled Mexico for a long time, and did visit a lot of Native American tribes, and could recognize the spices floating in the room.

What he didn’t know how to do, even for his many, many talents, was fold a fucking burrito.

He stares at the one he made, frowning and poking it.

“It looks sad.”

Lucio laughs to himself at his own comment, thinking of how hilarious he is. There’s a soft pitter patter behind them, and out of the corner of his eye he sees Genji press his face against Jesse’s back, and his real arm snake around his hip.

There’s a blush set on Lucio’s cheeks, as Genji is only wearing his boxers. He sees the scarred up skin, but it’s still so beautiful. A scruffy beard on an ageing face, and he leans over with his prosthetic arm and grabs a cup.

“You were not in bed when I awoke, Coyote-chi.” He says softly, yawning and filling his cup with hot water, pulling out coffee and starting to make himself one. Unlike his brother, he adopted more to the “boiled dirt” that McCree loved.

“Hey Luc–” Genji punches Lucio’s arm, walking past the shorter man and leaving Lucio with a heated face, and a small smile on his face.

“Couldn’t sleep?”

“Nah. Hanzo kicks so much when Jesse isn’t in bed.” 

A small cringe in Lucio’s face, and he hides it well. Remembering Jesse has both Hanzo and Genji in his bed…

He aches a little, his hand tracing the table top, and he bites his lip. Genji cups his coffee cup, humming as Jesse slides beside him, opening his serape and wrapping around him tightly.

Hanzo pads in, half asleep, his hair a mess and cuddles up to Jesse’s other side. Jesse kisses both of their heads, and Lucio feels a large knot push against his neck. Genji says something in Japanese, and Jesse laughs.

He turns around to sit at the sofa next to the over crowded love seat, and finds that he can’t really… Make himself go.

It had been a couple of weeks since he decided to accept his crush. But this was just getting out of hand.

Lucio walked away, going to his room and trying to calm the heavy feeling in his stomach. He heard a small beep and pulled out his phone, seeing a message from Genji.

“The movie is still playing, bro. If you want to watch :)!” 

He sighs and walks into his room, closing the door, and ignoring the beeping for later.

* * *

 

“I wonder how that works.”

Hana shoves a cupcake in her mouth, angrily munching on it and sipping a cup of water. Licking her lips, she reaches for another one, only to get Roadhog to gently put his hand on hers, shake it, and decorate another one. Junkrat had a small tube, his tongue sticking out and gently pressing a petal on a flower on top of a cup cake.

“How what works?”

“Well, Jesse is dating Hanzo and Genji. But Genji and Hanzo are not dating–”

“Ew.” Roadhog says to himself, and all of them shudder immedietly.

“–But he manages to keep them happy. Before, when he Hanzo came, Genji and him were at each others throats.” Hana spoke softly, setting down her water and wiping her mouth on the back of her hand. Her brown eyes twinkled and she crossed her arms, striking a little pose.

“Well mostly Hanzo was at Genji’s throat.” Junkrat said, sticking his tongue back into his mouth, and looked up at Lucio, crossing his gangly arms and leaning to his side, his eyes blinking owlishly.

“After they… ‘Got together’–” Slim fingers make quotation marks, and she flicks her long brown hair over her right side, “–Genji would be able to take Hanzo on, and Hanzo began to calm down on his comments. Anytime there was a fight, Jesse was there to help.”

Lucio licked his lips, feeling his nerves fray. He wanted to be that person to Genji, but he was quiet. He didn’t need to tell them that.

“Well. If it’s healthy enough.” Roadhog says softly, sitting beside all of them and setting another tray of cupcakes, and taking the large cake in the middle and a baggie of frosting, and designing flower petals on the outside.

There was a silence as all of them set that into themselves. Roadhog was a lot older than all of them, and he understood things they didn’t.

Lucio felt his hands tremble as he put frosting on the top of a small frog. Tears filled his eyes and they dripped onto the cupcake. As he tried to finish it, he noticed that he was shaking too much for him to stop.

“Fuck–” He swiped at his face, only to get more frosting on his face. Roadhog took his hands, and very gently, ran them over the cupcake, helping him with the frosting.

Hana and Junkrat stared, but said nothing. They didn’t need to, as Hana made a really crappy frog on a cupcake and Junkrat managed to find a clean cloth to wipe his face.

He smiled as he explained and wiped at his eyes.

Hana bit her lip, worrying it, and then she leaned on her hand.

“Have you talked to him? Just because he is dating McCree doesn’t mean he won’t be open to date you–”

Lucio frowns. He doesn’t really… want to impose himself. He likes Genji. He likes how sweet he is, how careful he is. He’s like a stream, and he washes over Lucio and makes him feel whole.

Rubbing his knuckles over his stubble, he lays his hands down and sighs heavily. He’s careful as he starts another cupcake.

“I don’t think he likes me that way.”

“Why?”

“We have barely known each other.”

Hana pops her gum, throwing it away and then grabbing another four pieces and scarfing them down. Humming and threading her fingers under her chin she sighs.

“But you’ll never know, Lu.”

She’s right.

Lucio thinks things through while the others in his circle continue the cakes for the team. He stares at a certain one, the one Roadhog made.

A small green dragon curled up and comfortable sleeps on the chocolate cupcake.

“No vanilla please. It tastes awful.” Genji had said, as he looked up from McCree petting his jet black hair, and making Lucio bubble in envy.

He cups it in his hands, staring at the green color he sees everyday. When Genji pops off his helmet and he stares at him with honey eyes and the glitter in them when his scarf gets to his nose as he cuddles it.

The color on his real hand when Junkrat drags him into his and Roadhog’s weekly nail painting sessions.

When he smiled at him and made him feel okay when he wasn’t. At times when it was late in the morning and he couldn’t get to sleep because of panic attacks. Genji would be there, rubbing his hand and smiling at him.

Lucio steels himself and agrees with Hana. He needs to tell him.

* * *

 

“–And then Hanzo wakes up halfway through the entire debate, just to stick his feet into Jesse’s spine and make him leap off of the bed!”

Lucio lets out a roar of laughter, falling over to the side and covering his mouth he snorts. Genji laughs louder, and crosses his arms.

“It was amazing. It takes forever to get Jesse to go to sleep, and then Hanzo does this.” He sighs and covers his eyes. Lucio is beside him, coughing the ache in his throat from laughing too hard.

“Ah, man, I fucking love you.”

Genji froze, his body stiffening. His eyes widened as Lucio wiped his lips from drooling and he huffed, crossing his arms.

“You’re really great you know. You’ve always been there for me.”

His eyes softened and Genji turned to Lucio, coughing and scratching his neck.

“Are.. Are you sure you’re not just…. Infatuated?” Genji says, and Lucio turns to him.

Oh.

Lucio feels his skin flush red, and he realizes what he said. Oh no.

He didn’t expect it to be like this. He wanted a candle lit dinner, or… Or something romantic in a sense.

Not him in fuzzy slippers, a tank top, and loose shorts. Not him covered in pizza stains, and Genji with his legs in his lap.

Lucio looks at the ground, his eyes welling with tears, and he looks away.

“I… I want you to…” He rubbed his fingers against Genji’s real leg, his eyes tracing the green streaks of his tattoo. The man hums and takes Lucio’s hands.

“You want me to what?”

“To have me.”

There’s a silence. Genji moves and Lucio knows he’s leaving. He hears him shift and then Genji’s eyes are staring into Lucio’s. He runs his fingers over his lip and he stares.

“Why do you want me?”

“I’m not sure.”

“Why haven’t you said anything.”

“You have Jesse.”

Lucio whispers softly, staring down and not meeting his gaze. But Genji took his face and made him look at him. He kissed his mouth and brought him in close.

“Never have I said I am only Jesse’s” He whispers, pressing closer, and bringing him into another kiss. Lucio whimpers, and wraps his arms around him.

“But–”

“Never have I said that Jesse has made me stay with him.” His eyes are calm, and staring into Lucio’s deep brown, smiling wide and hugging Lucio.

There’s a thump in Lucio’s ear as he smiles and hears a rumble in Genji’s chest.

“You can be mine.”

Lucio smiled wide and pressed a kiss onto his mouth again, and brought him in close.

“Can you be mine?”

“Yes.”

He smiled and kissed Genji harder, licking his lips and rubbing his face against his chin.

“… Except for Tuesday’s, that’s poker night with Jesse.”


End file.
